1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for verifying color matching precision and a storage medium stored with program for an image forming system.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, data received from a customer is often printed by making use of an on-demand printing device such as an electro-photographic printer and an inkjet printer. Under such circumstances, it is requested to verify the color matching precision of the printed material for a target (specification) designated by the customer and submit the verification result as well as the printed material to the customer.
The verification of the color matching precision is performed by printing a chart including multiple color patches and measuring the colors, and calculating a color difference between a measured color value (L*a*b*) and a specification value of the target (L*a*b*).
However, there are various targets designated by the customer, and it takes a time to print the charts corresponding to the targets and measure the color every time the target changes, so that there is a problem in that the color matching precision cannot be verified efficiently.
A conventional technique for efficiently verifying the color matching precision includes a technique described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-194354. That is, color reproducibility of an unknown sheet is predicted on the basis of a difference between a measured color value of each patch of the chart printed on a reference sheet and a measured color value of a chart printed on an unknown sheet by subtracting the patch. Therefore, the number of patches for measuring the colors is reduced, and the color matching precision is verified in an easy and efficient manner.